


easily (you're the sweetest damn thing i ever saw)

by arsvitae



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, a little jjp on the side cause how could i not, anyways this is just a sad but actually not sad markjae au, i still don't know how to tag, lapslock, mark is there to do that, markjae fluff, youngjae centric, youngjae is a lil baby who must be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsvitae/pseuds/arsvitae
Summary: "you could never be a burden to me, love. seriously, stop worrying, okay? i'm glad you're here."the pet name made youngjae blush and he nodded, not knowing what to say, and mark kissed his forehead gently, a barely-there press of his lips against youngjae's warm skin. youngjae didn't remember the last time he felt so safe and content.and so like that, mark let him in with open arms and an open door, as nice and warm and understanding as ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so i'm back after a few months wooo
> 
> i never finished my markjin drabble and i'm rly sorry but i'm just not inspired ?? :(( i will finish it someday i swear
> 
> ANYWAYS i'm in the middle of my midterms and today i couldn't bring myself to focus on revising and i was soft as hell for youngjae as always and this happened ?? 
> 
> it's not finished yet, but it doesn't end with an ugly cliffhanger i swear and i'm 100% going to finish it cause i'm actually rly proud of this so yeah !! if you take time to read this, thank u so much !!
> 
> title is from the song "easily" by grimes

youngjae loved the little flat he shared with jaebum in the outskirts of seoul.

the pair had been living together since they moved to the big city from their home town to attend university, and though they struggled to pay rent and their fridge was sometimes almost empty by the end of the month, they made it work.

youngjae's room was rather small and absolutely nothing special, all white walls and worn off paint, but they were covered in posters and his own paintings, and there was a big window with a lovely view he liked to observe at night when he couldn't sleep, and even though their heater broke a few weeks back, it was always really warm, so it was all youngjae could ask for.

he liked his cozy apartment and his warm room and his big squeaky bed and his routine, so it threw him off a bit when jaebum told him one day that jinyoung was going to move in.

well, actually, not really.

jinyoung and jaebum had been dating for a year, and youngjae had wondered a few times why they hadn't moved in together yet, so he had been expecting it.

he wasn't mad, not at all, he was actually so happy for his friends, and it was only fair since jaebum found the flat and was the one who offered youngjae to live with him, but─

what was youngjae supposed to do? he could barely pay their bills now, how was he going to live by himself? his part time job at the cafe around the corner wasn't enough to live off.

jaebum had told him he could live with them for as long as he needed, that he was in no way kicking him out, that he didn't mind at all if youngjae stayed with them, but youngjae didn't want to bother them, didn't want to be a burden to the couple now that they were finally going to live together, so he assured the older and told him he would soon find somewhere to live.

what he actually did though, the day jinyoung finally moved in and the three of them had dinner together in the place he wasn't going to be able to call home anymore, was congratulate his friends, grab all his stuff (it wasn't much, he almost had more paintings than clothes, really) and call the first person he could think of.

mark.

mark was jinyoung's best friend and he had introduced him to youngjae and jaebum when him and the latter started going out. he was of taiwanese descent and was born in california, and he was one of the prettiest boys youngjae had ever seen.

mark and youngjae were pretty close, but at the same time they were not.

they were both so introverted, shy and awkward and unsure, always tiptoeing around people and always wearing that permanent sad twinkle in their eyes. perhaps that's why they fit so well.

youngjae had hung out with mark, only the two of them, a lot of times, and he loved being in the elder's presence, loved the silent comfort and the long, warm hugs. mark was as warm as his ─not anymore─ flat, and maybe that's why youngjae liked him so much.

they trusted each other, and maybe that was a bit silly, because they had probably shared more silence than words between them, but it was okay.

mark picked up on the first ring.

"hi, youngjae" mark greeted quietly, gently. youngjae instantly felt a little more at ease.

"um. hi, mark" he breathed, playing with the hem of his oversized ─like two sizes too big─ hoodie while he finally arrived at the bus stop.

"are you okay?" the older boy asked, concern clouding his voice, and youngjae nodded even though he couldn't see him.

"yes. i... i need to ask you something. and you don't have to, really, but i would be so grateful and i'd pay you if you want─" 

"hey, youngjae. calm down, okay? breathe." mark said quietly, "what do you need?"

"can i crash at yours tonight? well. actually tonight and tomorrow and maybe even for a week or two? this is selfish and i know and i'll understand if you refuse but i need a place to stay until i find─"

"wait, did you and jaebum fight or something? what happened?" mark sounded alarmed.

"no! no, that's not it. jinyoung moved in today and i've decided to move out because i want them to have their privacy." youngjae explained quickly.

"they let you leave knowing you didn't have a place to stay?" mark sounded really concerned at this point, and youngjae felt bad for always making his friends worry about him. why couldn't he get his shit together and take care of himself like the adult he was?

"no, i told them i was staying with a friend but actually i have no one." youngjae sighed. he felt embarrassed and sorry for himself and mark probably did, too.

"youngjae" mark sighed, and youngjae could feel his small smile though the phone. "of course you can stay with me. for as long as you want, sunshine."

"really? god, thank you so much, mark, i'm─"

"where are you now? are you still with jinyoung and jaebum?"

"no, i just left, i'm at the bus stop. i'll be there in like twenty minutes, if that's okay?" youngjae asked nervously, and really, he should stop panicking because this was mark. mark who had a heart of gold and was putting up with his mess without expecting anything in return and who cared about him even when youngjae didn't know if it was worth it. it probably wasn't.

"no, that's not okay. it's really late. i'm picking you up. stay where you are, i'll be there soon, jae."

and so he did, and soon mark's small toyota was rounding the corner. mark greeted him with a smile and ruffled his hair when he sat on the passenger seat. 

youngjae had been in mark's car a few times. mark always had one of his favourite albums playing. this time it was a sleeping at last album youngjae couldn't recognise but it made him feel sleepy and relaxed.

while driving, mark kept looking at him briefly, quickly focusing back on the road, as if he was making sure he was okay. youngjae's heart did a weird thing.

they stopped to order a pizza on their way to mark's flat, and despite mark's complaints, youngjae insisted on paying for it because "you're already doing too much for me, hyung."

they finally arrived at mark's apartment, and mark smiled fondly at him in the doorway before saying "welcome home" and letting him in. youngjae felt warm and fuzzy inside and tripped over his own feet when he walked inside, much to mark's amusement.

they sat on mark's sofa, mark's legs on youngjae's lap as they quietly munched on their slices of pizza while watching a programme none of them were really paying attention to.

it was nice. quiet and gentle and warm and everything youngjae loved and everything mark was.

youngjae breathed in through his nose a bit too loudly and coughed, trying to find his voice.

"thank you for picking me up. and for letting me stay with you. and for everything, really." youngjae muttered. his voice sounded so quiet he wasn't sure mark had heard him. he felt useless, not really knowing how to thank mark properly. he was never good with words. but then mark looked at him and smiled that pretty smile of his, and youngjae's shoulders relaxed a little bit.

"it's nothing, jae. i'm happy that you're staying with me. my apartment gets pretty lonely sometimes." mark said, and there was a hint of sadness in his voice and it confused youngjae.

"i will help you with everything, i promise. i won't be a burden. and i will leave as soon as i find a place." he quickly assured.

"you could never be a burden to me, love. seriously, stop worrying, okay? i'm glad you're here."

the pet name made youngjae blush and he nodded, not knowing what to say, and mark kissed his forehead gently, a barely-there press of his lips against youngjae's warm skin. youngjae didn't remember the last time he felt so safe and content.

and so like that, mark let him in with open arms and an open door, as nice and warm and understanding as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it till the end, thank u!! hopefully it was quite decent!! i'll finish it soon i promise <33
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated :~))


End file.
